El sueño del peluche
by Leona NTF 01
Summary: Solo quería a alguien que lo amara. Ese era su sueño ::REGALO PARA AIDEN DAKOTA::


El sueño del peluche

El juguetero dio un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por el ciervo. Uno cansado y agotador. El hombre era un anciano ya estrado en años. Desde su mas grande angustia, el pobre señor era también algo pobre.

No era el Bambi de carne y hueso, él era uno de tela y relleno. Creado por el dueño de la tienda solo para que algún niño inocente y mimado arrastrara a sus padres hasta el lugar y señalaría todos los juguetes que quería donde estaría incluido. Para luego, ser abrazado y amado.

Sin embargo, su suerte era estar en la repisa más alta del lugar. Donde no seria fácilmente detectado, pero el podía observar desde el lugar cuantas personas entraban allí. Que eran muy pocas solo un par por semanas, razón de la pobreza del juguetero. Pero no se animaba a dejar todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo y sudor había conseguido con su ya fallecida esposa cuya foto estaba en el mostrador del negocio.

Tras la muerte de ella había dejado un gran vacio dentro del anciano. Sus hijos, por otro lado, no se habían dignado siquiera a ir al funeral durante mucho tiempo, solo unas pocas horas. No querían ver a sus padres quienes con tanto amor los habían criado pero que nunca nada les había regalado. Desde pequeños miraron los juguetes con la ilusión de poder jugar con ellos pero nunca supieron cuidarlos de tal forma que sus progenitores no querían que jugaran con ellos. Esto desencadeno un ataque de rebeldía infantil que siguió en su adolescencia debido a la falta de dinero en la casa. Querían experimentar la vida buena y no podían por la falta de dinero. Por ello, en el momento en que el mayor cumplió la mayoría de edad , todos se fueron.

El sueño del hombre era tan simple. Verlos una vez más a todos. Encontrarse con su familia y tener una reunión como si los roses de su pasado no existieran. Un sueño que solo era eso, un sueño. Se esfumaba entre bruma como agua que se escure entre dedos.

Al igual que su creador, el peluche tenia un sueño. Ser comprado pero por alguien que lo quisiera. Alguien que era capaz de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Que cuidara de el como un objeto preciado y un tesoro que valiera más que todo el oro del mundo. Aunque si tan solo pudiera sacarle una sonrisa sincera que fuera sacada del fondo de su corazón, el seria feliz. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie llegaba. Los pocos que lo veían no les importaba en lo absoluto y allí estaba. En lo alto de un mueble en su vano intento por llamar la atención. Deseaba que alguien entrara a la tienda y le dijera al juguetero "Señor ¿Podría bajarme ese? Me gustaría verlo de cerca"

Algunas veces imaginaba a una familia numerosa entrar y al padre diciendo a sus niños que solo eligiera uno. Entonces, menor de la familia lo vería y le pediría a su mamá que lo comprara. Se aferraría a el con todas sus fuerzas y lo llevaría a su casa. Algunas otras imaginaba a una pareja en donde la joven le diría a su novio que quería como regalo al peluche de Bambi mientras lo señalaba. Quizás también unos padres primerizos cuyo primer juguete fuera él y eso seria hermoso, porque el era el primer dueño de Bambi.

A pesar de su imaginación, debía aceptarlo, nadie pasaría a comprarlo. Solo era una fantasía en la que podía perderse para siempre y nunca volver. Era una vida muy solitaria como la del juguetero. Ambos eran almas en pena que ansiaban algo tan puro como imposible.

Los dos miraban la vidriera y todos los niños que pasaban mientras recordaban sus sueños. Los pequeños reían con dulzura mientras corrían y jugueteaban con otros. Como era típico del invierno, todos estaban abrigados mientras batallaban con otros. Sus manos con guantes armaban esferas con el agua condensada y se las lanzaban entre si. Cuando uno era golpeado, los demás se reían y entonces el que fue atacado lanzaba una nueva y así hacían lo mismo, divirtiéndose.

Poco a poco las madres fueron llegando y llevaron a los niños a su casa. Entonces, el anciano salió afuera de su tienda a sacar la nieve de la entrada de la tienda. Toda la blancura fue llevada. Ya entrada la noche y a punto de cerrar, justo cuando Bambi se repetía por quinta vez que nadie pasaría a comprarlo ese día, un joven paso al frente de la tienda. Se detuvo unos segundos y poso su mirada en el juguete.

Entro la tienda sin dejar de mirarlo y tanto el hombre adulto como el cervatillo de algodón lo miraron atentamente. Era un adulto joven algo…distinto al resto de las personas. Tenia una gran melena de pelo que parecía estar enredada y la inocencia de animal lo dejo pensando en como haría para peinarse todos los días. Su ropa Dark, su maquillaje y sus tacones con una cara en cada uno, lo hacían alguien distinto y especial al resto de las personas que el cervatillo había visto.

-Quisiera comprar aquel peluche- Dijo sin rodeos. A Bambi le dio un gran salto en su corazón inexistente ¡ESTABAN PUNTO DE COMPRARLO!

El juguetero feliz de dicha trajo a una escalera del fondo de su tienda. Subió al ultimo escalón y tomo al ciervo bebe en su manos.

-Esta algo lleno de polvo pero es un buen juguete- Decía el hombre mientras baja y sacaba algo de las partículas en sacudidas- Supongo que te gusta porque te gusta la película – El viejo sonreía a lo que el joven asistió- Me alegro, las películas nuevas no trasmiten tan hermosos mensajes como Bambi. Tampoco se consiguen muchos objetos de la película, así que me alegro por ti. Una vez terminada la compra, mientras caminaba el joven sonrió a su nueva adquisición.

\- Bueno, Bambi, me llamo Aiden y yo cuidare de ti- Se presento. Si los peluches pudieran sonreir o llorar, Bambi las hubiera echo al mismo tiempo.

Su sueño se había cumplido ¿Necesitaba algo mas para ser feliz?


End file.
